


The World Death Only Knows

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kid does not laugh (much) at Maka's flirting attempts, M/M, Maka gets to romance many characters, Possibly minor ooc to fit with source, Relationships added as they come along, Romantic Comedy, Will kinda follow the same path as TWGOK but romances are different obvs, the world god only knows au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Maka tells one little (read: kinda big) lie, and suddenly finds herself in a contract with a reaper, trying to track down loose souls to return them to hell. However, she has to make people fall in love with her to do that, which isn't easy when all she knows are her books. Not to mention she'll lose her head if she doesn't!





	The World Death Only Knows

Maka let out a massive sigh as she slumped on the rooftop seat, staring at the sky and ignoring the cleaning she’d been left alone to do. She couldn’t believe it, Soul ‘too cool for school’ Evans had the audacity to call her out over he love life, asking how many people she’d dated right there in the hallway. Sure, she’d quickly come up with the massive lie of having countless admirers she’d turned down, but just the way he’d said ‘Really?’ before leaving her with all the cleaning work just rubbed her the wrong way.

“And what’s to say I don’t know about love?” She huffed, pulling out a thin, soft cover novel from her skirt pocket. Books had taught her plenty about love, in all kinds of situations, between all kinds of people. Books were perfect captures of worlds much beyond her own, mundane life, and there was no count to the lives she’d lived in those pages.   
She’s almost dragged into another of those lives, until her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, wondering if it’s her Papa as usual, but instead finds it to be an unknown number. She opened the email and began to frown at it quite quickly. 

“'Dear Maka, I’ve heard you’ve captured the hearts of many in your time. On the off chance this is true, I have a heart for you'… what?” Maka squinted at the text, re-reading it once more. “…Is this some kind of joke?!” She fumed, waving her arms madly. “I bet it was that damn Evans, getting his hands on my mail address just to call me out again! Well, he’s not going to find out!” She scrolled down to the reply button, skipping over the PS ‘Don’t press reply if you can’t do it’ and ominous signature that seemed to read ‘Lord Death’.

The second her thumb came down on the selection, the sky turn dark and stormy, building in power until a crash of energy exploded before her. The brightness was blinding, and the wind sent her tumbling away, but when it finally died down she could see what had arrived.

A young boy stood in front of her, eyes shining gold and black hair adorned with three white stripes and a small skull ornament. He was wearing a pristine black suit with similar white stripes to his hair, along with a large translucent scarf that seemed to float around him. A long, black staff was gripped lightly in his hands.

“Thank you for signing the contact, Mistress.” He gave a short bow, Maka only blinking in return, “Well, lets go then.” 

He moved with such fluidity, like he wasn’t even touching the ground, and before she could open her mouth he’d taken her arm in his grasp. The was a moment where their faces came so close, Maka had to swear she’d fallen asleep and ended up in a dream land. She went to speak, but found herself abruptly dragged into the sky. Her words became frantic shouts and she feared for her life.

…........................

Maka had never loved solid ground more than right now. Her joy flight with the mysterious stranger had thankfully ended, the two of them now in an empty classroom and said stranger staring out the window.

“How strange, there was a response before…” He mumbled, which brought Maka back to reality. With the rate of her heart, there was no way this was a dream, so now there was some vital things to work out.

“Right. Alright, who on earth are you?” She tried to compose herself, dusting off her skirt, before pointing an accusatory finger.

The stranger turned his attention to her, and actually looked a little ashamed. “Oh, where are my manners.” He gave another short bow, “I am Death the Kid, fell free to address me as Kid. I’m a reaper sent from Hell as part of the Loose Souls team.”

Maka… stared at him. Like, a good hard stare. Had she’d heard that right? Was this some insanely elaborate prank on the poor book nerd? But she had just flown, like through the sky, so then it was all real? She was begging to feel sick from all that had suddenly happened, so without a word she turned and began to leave for the bathroom.

“Ah.” She heard his footsteps this time, ‘Kid’ jogging up behind her. “I’d ask you be careful, lest you want to lose your head.” 

His cold stare gave her chills, causing her to rub at her neck. There was a small ‘clink’ noise from the action, and Maka became acutely aware of a light, round collar circling her neck. She fiddled with it, confusion ever present on her face.

“You… signed the contract, did you not? The one from Lord Death? Unfortunately, contracts in hell are very strict, and failing to comply with them can have dire consequences.” 

Maka was tugging at the collar now, however realisation did light up on her face. ‘The email?!’ 

“If you go against the contracts terms, the collar will activate, removing your head.”

Something dropped in her stomach, the calm delivery of such news not easing the dread. “That’s… that’s ridiculous! I don’t even know what the contract is!”

The reapers face turned into a smile, “It’ll be fine, the job is to simply round up the loose souls. Once that’s done, the collar will be removed.”

“Loose souls?” 

“Well, they’re-” A strange buzzing rang out, and the eyes of the skull ornament on his head began to flash, “Excellent, this way.” He moved back to the window, gesturing for Maka to follow. 

There were only a handful of students milling around the field, a few actually running and another group sitting and laughing in the shade. Kid scanned each before pointing at one person Maka knew too well.

“Him.”

“Evans? What about him?”

“Look closely.”

Maka squinted at the one who had tormented her, seeing nothing but his stupid, droopy face-

“What is that?!”

There was an ominous glow (' _or maybe smoke?_ ') rising from Soul’s body. “That, is what we’re after. When an evil soul escapes hell it travels up to your world, looking for the chance to commit more evil acts.”

“Then why can’t you just go get it?”

He shook his head, “Because they hide themselves in peoples hearts, and become impossible to reach. So that’s where a human buddy, you in this case, come in.”

“Me?” Maka could feel the collar tightening as her desire to leave the strangeness behind her grew.

“All you have to do is take the place in the persons heart to force the loose soul out! Then it’ll be in the open for me to grab.” He nodded matter-of-factly, “And the best way into   
the heart, is to have them fall in love with you.” He added in such a carefree tone.

“LOVE?!” The collar was practically choking her as she panicked, “Like fall in _actual love_?! With someone?!”

“A kiss will suffice in most cases.”

“What?!” She grabbed Kid by his jacket, face bright red, “I- I’ve never even held hands with a guy before! I know nothing about dating real people! All my lies are things I’ve seen in books!”

Kid’s face was blank, until his eyes widened and he threw an arm over his eyes in a dramatic fashion. “Books? Oh how awful! I didn’t realise!”

Maka let out a sigh, thankful that had been cleared up. “So now you know I’m not fit for the contract, you can get this collar off, right?”

There was a long sniff, as apparently Kid had started crying. ”Sorry, I can’t.”

“What?!”

The reaper collapsed, curling in on himself and beating a fist on the ground. “I’m such a useless, ugly freak, who couldn’t even get his first mission right! Pathetic. Disgusting. I want to die.” He looked up at Maka, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, “I’m sorry. So very sorry. I’ll make it up to you by dying with you. It’s the least someone as horrible as me could do. Since when one dies, the buddy dies as well.”

Maka’s blood ran cold, as it sunk in what kind of hellish story she’d been pulled into.

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs* Hey kinda testing the waters with this one. The next part is like 70% done so it'll come out at some point. 
> 
> Future chapters? Haha my track record isn't good...


End file.
